The Innocent Murderess
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: This is first ever one shot I have done with Aaron. It's going to be an Aaron and OC pairing for this story. It's about Amberlyn being accused for a murder she didn't commit at all. Aaron wants to prove her innocent. Millie is Amberlyn's nickname


As many people believed that I was the person who killed Sara Lena Delgado but it was wasn't me at all. I have been in this dreaded cell for the last two weeks and my trial is going to be tomorrow. Nobody has visited during the last two weeks. I was only a seventeen year teenager who wants to have a clear record to go to a good college. This was considered to be a nightmare for me. I had to cut my beautiful red hair because some of the teenage prisoners wanted to yank it out with their cruel and dirty hands. I had a razor blade hidden in one of my socks but I wasn't cut by it.

Then all of the sudden, a guard comes over to me and places me in handcuffs and I thought I was going to be questioned again like the first time. This time, I wasn't answering at all but it was only a visiting period only. I see a familiar person staring at me towards my green color eyes.

"Aaron, why are you here?" I question all of the sudden.

Aaron sighs and replies, "Amberlyn, I'm here to visit you because I just found out that you are in this juvenile from Miguel."

I just turn my head away from him because I didn't believe what he says to be. I'm not just a complete idiot to find out that the he just realizes I was in this jail. Aaron just touches my shoulder and I feel a slight sensation which reminds me the first he touched on my shoulder. It was only like a year ago when he tried to comfort me because my cousin died during a nighttime shooting.

**(Flashback- One Year Ago)**

_I was walking with my twenty year old cousin to a restaurant because he wants to celebrate my sixteenth birthday with me only. My parents already know about this and as we make to the restaurant, I see a group of gang members walking towards us. They used to have a relationship with my cousin Daniel but he betrayed them during his sophomore year in high school. They remembered his face so well because it hasn't change at all for some reason._

_"Run away Millie! It's not safe for you!" yells Daniel._

_I decide to runaway but some of the gang members grabs me hostage easily. The leader tells my cousin to die or I end dying for him. My cousin tells them to let me go and tells me to run away right now. I didn't and I witness the gunshots that were launch towards Daniel. It was thirteen bullets towards his chest and three of these thirteen bullets pierce his heart. I know he was dead right away and the gang member leaves the parking lot. _

_Somebody calls 911 since they heard the gunshots from the restaurant. I just go inside the restaurant and try to enjoy my birthday at least. Unfortunately, I couldn't celebrate another birthday party like this ever again. Then I walk away from the restaurant around 11 PM and take the bus home instead of walking. As I arrive home, my parents give my huge hug and we start to cry. They also manage to find out about Daniel's death on the news. _

**(Flashback Ends)**

"Don't remind of Daniel's death Aaron," I say all of the sudden.

Then my visiting time with Aaron was over and I have a long night to wait because it was my trial. By tomorrow morning the guard opens the door and places the handcuffs on me. It was time for me to go into court now to see if they can declare me not guilty. This was so nerve wrecking for me because I was going to be guilty because a person who looks like me by facial appearance was the true murderess not me. As I was walking down the courtroom a lot of people have angry expression towards me.

All of the sudden, I see Miguel, Claude, Mathilda, Aaron, and my realities with sad expressions on their faces. Also then I see the actual murderess in the courtroom and I know her right away. It was my worst enemy, Bridgette Abigail Wilson and she whispers to me the words rot in Hell. She was twenty one years old and I know she killed Sara. My lawyer sees me with a nervous look on my face and thought it was stressing her out. Now, I was wondering if my innocence can be proven in some point during this trial. Aaron was holding something in his hand which might help me out during the trial.

The trial begins and I was the first one up the bench, the Delgados' lawyer walks up to me and starts questioning me. I respond to her with my complete and honest answers and I state that I would never kill my best friend Sara in the first place. The lawyer finishes up with the questions. As the trial keeps on walking, the judge was to determine if I was going to be guilty or not until my lawyer, Jeremiah Johnson stands up.

"I want Aaron to go up the stand for some questioning before ending this trial," says Jeremiah.

The Delgados' lawyer tries to refuse this to happen but the judge lets Mr. Johnson to commence. Aaron walks down towards and stands to see if he can save me from my horrible situation. Jeremiah questions Aaron and he was complete sincere with the answers he has to speak out.

Aaron states, "I know that Amberlyn is innocent because I have evidence right here. Also I need to say something you Amberlyn. Since we had known each other for a long time…I want to say that I'm in love with you because I know you wouldn't do this to Sara."

I start to cry tears of joy because I finally find out that Aaron loves me. Then Aaron gives Mr. Johnson the video tape which contains evidence. As the video was playing, Sara and I are walking together and then Bridgette appeared with the knife she stole from the Delgados' house and stabbed Sara from behind. The major hints were her eyes because one of her eyes is green and the other one was blue. I remembered that Bridgette wore green colored contacts on. The jury was shock to see that I wasn't the killer but Bridgette was the killer. She has killed others so she was the murderess of this case and others.

"I declare that Amberlyn Maria Rodriguez is not guilty and I sentence Bridgette Abigail Wilson forty years in federal prison," states the judge as he pounds his gravel.

I sigh of relief to see that I wasn't going to juvenile at all and the police are going to clear my record off for good. Then I walk over towards Aaron after the guards remove my handcuffs. He embraces me in a warm and delightful hug because I really do love him with all my heard.

I whisper, "I love you too Aaron."

"Fuck you Amberlyn! I want you to rot in Hell since you love to snitch on me!" yells Bridgette.

I reply, "Well you have forty years in jail to rot in so I say jail is worse than Hell in anyway."

The guards walk away with Bridgette and I was able to enjoy my life again. On a Saturday afternoon, I was waiting for Aaron to show me how to Beyblade. I was holding my Beyblade, Sirentron in my hands with my launcher and ripcord. Then all of the sudden, a pair of hands are covering my eyes and I know it was Aaron and I remove his hands from my eyes. We walk over towards dish and he explains to me about how to play and the countdown.

I was a fast learner and I was so good at it now since Aaron is helping me out. Then we manage to have a match for the fun of it. We both launch our Beyblades towards the dish. Our blades clash against each other and trying knock one of use out from the dish. During the climax of the match, Aaron almost manages to knock out Sirentron from the dish but I wasn't giving up yet.

"Sirentron, Aquatic Melody!" I exclaim.

We both hear the beautiful sound of my blade's attack until a tidal wave appears and knocks out Rushing Boar from the dish. I manage to win my first match against Aaron. He smiles to see that I manage to beat him in a match for the first time I try it out. Then Aaron places his lips towards my lips and start off with a light yet passionate kiss. It ends to be a rough yet passionate French kiss. Both of us manage to lose balance and land on the soft green grass. After the make out session, I start to snuggle up close towards Aaron. He doesn't mind really since he truly loves me.


End file.
